


Scared to be lonely

by Padacockles_pie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Dean Winchester, References to Supernatural (TV), Sam Ships It, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Tags May Change, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padacockles_pie/pseuds/Padacockles_pie
Summary: Summaries are hard.





	1. Scared to be Lonely  (Part 1)

The rain was heavy. Each raindrop was over powering the silence that rested inside the Impala which was parked on the side of some one lane road in the middle of Kansas. Baby simply couldn't be driven because the rain was just to much to handle so she is resting until it subsides. 

In the drivers seat is Dean Winchester. The six foot something, brownish blonde, candy apple green eyed man who had nothing to say. In the passenger seat was his much taller six foot something, chestnut brown, hazel eyed younger brother Sam Winchester who was trying to keep the peace but was failing miserably. In the backseat sat Y/f/n Y/l/n. She was deffinetly special in her own way. A simple description of her height, hair, and eyes wouldn't make up how beautiful she truly is. Yet another hunt gone wrong. One missed step and one wrong word had gotten two people brutally murdered by the hands of a demon.

So here the three sat. In the Impala. In the rain. On the side of the road in the middle of Kansas and this starts it.

***  
Reader's POV

"So get this." Sam came into the kitchen as I sat at the small wooden chocolate table reading a book in the corner of the room while Dean stood at the counter eating a sandwich. "What's up dude?" Dean asked with a mouth full of ham and whatever else was on that sandwich. "Please don't talk with food in your mouth. It's rude and disgusting no less." I said and set my book on the table. Dean glared at me then opened his mouth so I could see the reminisce of his sandwich. "I'm gonna-" I went to yell at him but Sam stopped me. "Guys stop. Dean stop being a jerk." Dean held his hands up in defense. "Whatever bitch. Now what did you want to tell us?" He asked eating the last of his sandwhich.

Sam just shook his head and continued on telling us that he found a case involving a some demons. Sam didn't really go into too much detail about the case that we should just get there as soon as possible. So we left the kitchen to go to out seperate bedrooms to collect some clothes and weapons to take with us on the road. As my bag was full of clothes and weapons a knock sounded through the quiet room. "Come in." I said as I grabbed my phone off the bed. The door opened to reveal Sam with a bag hanging off his shoulder. "Are you ready to head out? We should try to make it there before the storm hits or we'll be stuck out there for a couple extra days. I grabbed my bag off the bed and looked at Sam. 

"Yeah let's go." He nodded and walked away, down the hallway. I walked out the room after turning off the light and closing the door. I walked down the hallway and just as I was about to turn the corner I was laid out on the floor with the biggest headache coming on. I held my head and looked up to see Dean on the floor as well. "Watch where you're going Winchester." I said as I got up, picked up my bag and my phone then continued walking around the corner. "I'm sorry, I thought your highness was already in the car and I was trying to hurry up." I saw him get up and walk right into his room. I shook my head and walked passed the library and the map room to the bunker stairwell which led to the bunkers main door. Sam stood there holding open the door.

"Dean let's go man! Don't wanna get caught in this storm!" I heard Deans faint voice yell, "I'm coming hold on!" Then I heard Sam close the door behind Dean. They both walked up the stairs and placed their bags with my own into the Impalas trunk. I was already sitting in the backseat, waiting patiently. Dean got into the drivers seat and Sam got into the passengers seat. "And ya'll say I take long." I huffed and sat back after I put my seat belt on. "So fucking sorry we can't all be like you princess." Dean sounded just as the roar awoke in the Impala. "What was even taking you so long? Did you forget your Busty Asian Beauties nudey mag?" I snorted and looked out the window as the car jerked forward and started picking up speed. 

"Y/n please don't start.-" Sam tried to reason but Dean cut him off. "No Sam, let her be the annoying little brat she is. It's not like she's doing any harm anyway. I'm always the one who ends up saving her ass at the end of the day." I glared at Dean in the rear view mirror. "You know what your problem is Dean? Your head is so far up your ass that you can't even tell that I don't need you to save me. I can handle myself assbutt." I heard him stifle a laugh. "Where did you learn that from? Cas?" He tried to hold back his laughter. "At least Castiel talks to me now a days. When was the last time you talked to him? Two.. three.. five weeks ago? Ever since that stupid argument, which no one fucking tells me shit about, you've been the biggest fucking asshole in the world. Grow the fuck up Dean."

Silence filled the car. It started lightly raining. The rain was the only thing that could be heard. There was no music playing like there would be regularly, nothing. "You know what princess? I'll grow up when you learn how to mind your own fucking business." I didn't say anything. I put my ear buds in and listened to some soft rock while trying to avoid the eldest Winchesters glare. I saw Sams lips move and then Deans. I saw them both glace back at me once or twice but I just looked out the window. I just want to curl up with a book in my bed and relax but no. I'm stuck with hell and heaven. Can this get any worse?

~~~

Darkness. It's all I saw after the fight with Dean in the car. Sleep had overcome my mind and darkness was behind it. I felt a hand land on my shoulder then heard a voice but I ignored it. "Dean just pick her up. I'll get the bags." I faintly heard Sam say. I couldn't really comprehend what was going on but I felt two strong arms pick me up bridal style. The air was cold outside of the warm Impala. I clung close to the person who held me. There grip tightened and pulled me closer.

"I know it's cold Darlin'. Don't worry you'll be warm soon." It was Deans voice. It was soft and caring unlike the rough and unforgiving voice i usually get. "Sam get the door before she freezes to death." I felt a rush of warmth to my body and I instantly relaxed. I was set on something soft then I'm assuming a blanket was set over me. "We're going to have to share a bed Sam." Dean said sounding annoyed. "Dean the last time we shared a bed, you punched me in the eye and I couldn't see for like a week. You can share a bed with Y/n." I heard the door shut then the sinking sound of the other bed being laid on. I heard the flick of boots being taken off then the other side of the bed dip in. I felt a cold breeze hit my body and I started shivering. "Come here sweetheart." Deans soft voice sounded. He snaked an arm around my waist and pulled me into his chest. I turned around and cuddled into his chest. He chuckled softly. "If only you were like this awake. It would make things so much easier." I felt his lips on my forehead then his chin settle on the top on my head. I felt my eyes droop once more then the darkness came again. 

~~~

I was woken up by two song arms pulling me as close as they possibly could. I opened my eyes and I looked at Dean. His eyes were closed and he was softly snoring. Why does he have to be such a douchebag? Why can't he see that I like him. Probably cause you act like an asshole 96% of the time. My brain told me as I just raised my hand up to his face and set it on his cheek. He molded his head into my hand and hummed a little moan. I felt something become hard on my leg. Oh my fuckin- "Dean! Wake the fuck up!" I pushed him away from me and he fell off the bed. "What the fuck was that for?" He went to stand up but realized he had a little problem. I saw him cover himself and then just rush into the bathroom. I couldn't contain my laughter as I heard him groan. I got up and realized I was in Deans t shirt and my panties. What the- I went over and pounded on the bathroom door. I noticed Sam wasn't in the motel room. "What?" He partially yelled through the door. 

"Did you fucking change me?" He didn't say anything. I gripped the doorknob and shoved the door open. That was a bad idea on my part. Anger gets the best of you. Dean stood there in his boxers with no shirt on. His dick was fully out and standing to attention. My eyes connected with his and his eyes raked my body up and down until his eyes set on mine. "Don't just fucking stand there." I said boldly as I took a step foward. In a quick second he gripped my arm and dragged me into the bathroom. He slammed the door shut and locked it. He gripped my thigh and lifted it to his side and put his forehead against mine. "Do you want this?" I nodded waiting for him to move on. " I need to hear you say it baby." 

His voice was rough but inviting. "Please Dean. Fuck me." That was more than enough for him. His lips connected to my neck and started leaving hickeys all over. He slipped his shirt over my head and sat me on top of the sink. He had a hand wrapped in my panties. "Do you need these?" I shook my head no and he tore them in half. He pressed his body to mine as close as possible. The tip of his dick sliding up and down my slit, waiting for the opportunity to get in. He brought his hand up to my face and held it to his. "Dean please." I moaned as his fingers played with my clit. "Anything for you my princess." With one slow push he entered me. His length and width stretched me wide open. "You're so tight Y/n. Oh baby."

His lips connected with mine and he moved slowly within me. Allowing me to adjust to his rod. Our lips didn't disconnect once as he slowly fucked me on the bathroom sink. It felt like days before I felt the urge to cum. "Dean, I'm about to-" "I know Y/n. Me too baby." He quickened his pace and I became undone as did he. "Dean oh my- yes!" His moans and groans matched mine and soon his dick slipped out of my soaking wet pussy. His hot cum laying on my belly. We just stayed there in complete bliss. He pulled away and pulled up his boxers. He wiped me clean then dressed me in his shirt again. He pulled me off the sink but into his arms, bridal style. I cuddled into his chest. He set me back onto the bed then wrapped me in the blankets. He went to walk away but I grabbed his wrist. "Lay down with me." My voice was horse but small. "Anything for you my princess." My heart throbbed at the sound of that.

He climbed in next to me and pulled me in close. The silence hurt to say the least. His head laid on mine and my arms were around him. His one arm around me and his other hand playing with my hair. I didn't want this moment to end but I needed to know if this was something. Before I could say anything the motel door swung open and in walked Sam. I pulled the blanket over me as much as possible but it wasn't enough. Dean jumped out of bed and just started pulling his Jeans on. "Holy fuck. I knew it!" Sam exclaimed looking at both of us. Dean just shook his head and grabbed a new shirt. "Shut up Sam." He slid on his boots and left the room after grabbing the Impalas keys. After the door slammed shut Sam looked at me. "Can you hand me my shorts in my bag?" He did and just walked to put down the bag of fast food he had in his hand on the little table. Sam looked right back at me once I had put on my shorts. "I'm going after him." I slid on my boots then a sweater then went to grip the door handle. "How? He took the car." I just looked at him. "I have to at least try Sam. I'll hotwire a damn car if I have to. I just need to find him." I ripped open the door then closed it behind me. I saw the Impala still parked across the lot. Dean stood by it with one hand on the hood and the other holding his head. I walked over to him as quietly as possible.

"Dean?" My voice cracked as I looked at him. He lifted his head and spun to look right at me. I started walking towards him. He opened his mouth to say something, "Go back inside Y/n. Leave me alone." I froze in my spot and just folded my arms around me to keep warm. My heart felt cold. He turned away from me. I walked up behind him and touched his shoulder. He shoved me backwards, "Just don't Y/n!" He yelled as I fell right onto my ass. He turned to look at me and saw what had just happend he went to help me up but I just told him, "No Dean! Don't fucking touch me!" Then got up but failed as a sharp pain went through my ankle. I felt two strong arms pull me up, but it wasn't Dean. It was Sam. "Y/n I'm so-" Dean was hushed by Sams loud booming voice. "Dean just stop. Look what you already did." Sam picked me up bridal style as I felt some tears prick my eyes. This is so fucked up.

How did we get here?

***


	2. Scared to be lonely  (part 2)

Recap:

"Dean?" My voice cracked as I looked at him. He lifted his head and spun to look right at me. I started walking towards him. He opened his mouth to say something, "Go back inside Y/n. Leave me alone." I froze in my spot and just folded my arms around me to keep warm. My heart felt cold. He turned away from me. I walked up behind him and touched his shoulder. He shoved me backwards, "Just don't Y/n!" He yelled as I fell right onto my ass. He turned to look at me and saw what had just happend he went to help me up but I just told him, "No Dean! Don't fucking touch me!" Then got up but failed as a sharp pain went through my ankle. I felt two strong arms pull me up, but it wasn't Dean. It was Sam. "Y/n I'm so-" Dean was hushed by Sams loud booming voice. "Dean just stop. Look what you already did." Sam picked me up bridal style as I felt some tears prick my eyes. This is so fucked up.

How did we get here?

***

Reader's POV

For the rest of the day the guys left me in the room and went around town finding out information and other things while I sat in the room icing and resting my ankle. Sam had suggested that I was better off getting my own room that night when he only came back. I hadn't expected Dean to talk to me or even come back tonight. Sam went to the office and came back with a key to the room next to them. He tried carrying me but I just pushed him off me gently and limped to next door while he was in tow with my bags.

Once I was settled on the double bed Sam spoke up. "Do you want me to stay here with you for a little bit? Do you need anything?" His voice was barely audible. I shook my head, "You don't have to if you don't want to. I'll be okay Sam. I just need some sleep." He smiled and nodded, "Just call if you need anything. I'm serious Y/n, anything." I nodded and he left the room. I looked at the clock in my phone. It read '11:47 pm'. I plugged my phone in the laid back on the hard mattress. Then darkness snuck up on me and I was soundly asleep.

My dreams seemed to have been portrayed as a blur when the loud knocking sound came from the motel door. My eyes opened and I automatically looked at the time. It read, '2:23 am'. The knocking didn't stop until I gripped the handle and ripped open the door to see who had the indecency to wake me up at this hour. Of course it had to be the one and only Dean Winchester. His candy apple green eyes stared into my own e/c ones. "I am so fucking sorry." His voice was stern but broken and slurred. He was completely smashed. I could see the tear stains on his cheeks from earlier. I could see more tears welling up in his eyes that were bloodshot. I didn't continue to look at him. I just stared at the ground.

I just shook my head and went to slam the door in his face. "Baby- Y/n wait." He put his foot in the door and used his wait against my own to hold the door open. "Let me explain." I chuckled softly. "Explain what Dean? Explain how you ran off without an explanation or how you reacted like the biggest asshole ever when I went after you. Oh wait maybe you can explain-" the door was shoved open and his hands found my face. His lips connected with mine and it was rough and soft at the same time. Our lips moved in motions as our bodies moved back towards the bed. Dean shut the door with his foot and continued supporting us as we fell back onto the bed. The pain in my ankle seemed to be nonexistent at this point. I moved so I was on top of his lap. I went to grip the trim of his shirt to come off but he pulled away and he said, "Y/n wait."

We both were breathing heavily. Our eyes connected and he started to speak. "I came here to explain how fucking much I love you and how I am in fucking love with you. I'm sorry that I hurt you like I did. I didn't mean to literally push you away but I was freaking out." He let out a breath and I just giggled like a school girl. "I was freaking out because I never felt like this for anyone ever. Baby I want us to be okay-" I cut him off by kissing his lips softly. "I love you too Dean." He just looked at me for what seemed like the longest time in my life. "You do? Even after what I did to you?" I nodded and spoke, "I do Dean. I am in love with you and when you pushed me away it hurt but then after you both left for the day, I realized that maybe you needed time." He started leaving kisses on my neck while I spoke. "Dean." I moaned out as Dean had gone lower and lower.

I pushed him away from me slightly so I could look at him. "Maybe we should get some sleep." He smiled and nodded. He pushed off his boots then his shirt and jeans. He shut off the lamp and crawled in next to me. He pulled me towards his chest and whispered sweet nothings into my ear until my eyes closed and all I saw was darkness.

The loud knocking coming from the door is what woke me up. "Dean get the door." I spoke but there was no warmth beside me. The knocking at the door seemed to have become louder. It must have been a dream. A really great fucking dream. I huffed and got up from the bed and walked over to the door. I opened it and Sam stood there with coffee. I let him in and closed the door behind him. "Did you sleep good?" Sam asked as he handed me a cup. I smiled then nodded. "Did Dean come back last night?" He shook his head no. Silence filled the room. Sam spoke once again to lighten the mood. 

"Are you able to go out with me and speak to more people about the case? Or is you ankle still hurting you?" I said, "I can go. The pain isn't that bad. Just let me get dressed. I'll meet you next door in like five minutes." He nodded and left the room. I looked at the bed and then next to the side where Dean had been in my dream. I saw something sticking out from underneath the bed. I gripped the fabric and pulled it out. It was Deans shirt. So Dean was here last night? If he was here, then where was he?

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to me via Wattpad


	3. Scared to be lonely  (part 3)

Recap:

"Are you able to go out with me and speak to more people about the case? Or is you ankle still hurting you?" I said, "I can go. The pain isn't that bad. Just let me get dressed. I'll meet you next door in like five minutes." He nodded and left the room. I looked at the bed and then next to the side where Dean had been in my dream. I saw something sticking out from underneath the bed. I gripped the fabric and pulled it out. It was Deans shirt. So Dean was here last night? If he was here, then where was he?

...

We haven't seen Dean all day. We tried every cell phone he had, nothing. It's very strange because the Impala was still in the parking lot of the motel. I told Sam what happened last night. With Dean showing back up later on in the night and somethings happening it just didn't seem like Dean to leave without taking the Impala and he'll even his shirt. Sam and I both tried calling his burner cells but we came up with nothing. 

It had been hours since I found his shirt this morning. Sam and I were running out of options. I sat down on Dean's bed in Sams and his motel room. I held Deans red plaid flannel in my hands. I took out my phone and tried dean's main cell once more. "Y/n?" His voice was grave. Barely audible as I hear him groan in agony. "Dean? Dean! Where are you? Are you okay-" I heard another scream and then the connection was getting cut off. 

"Im..warehouse.. Shapeshift-" That was all I heard before the call completely cut off. "Dean! Dean!" Sam came out of the bathroom and over to me. "Was that him? What did he say? Is he-" I cut him off by taking out my laptop and started searching the nearest warehouses in the area. "He said something about a Shapeshifter in a warehouse. He didn't sound good Sam." I felt tears prick my eyes as I found the location a warehouse about two miles from here.

"I'll get the keys and the silver." Sam said as I shut the laptop down and writing down a couple addresses from Google maps of the nearest warehouses. I grabbed a couple of extra clothes from Deans bag that sat on his bed and some medical supplies. "Let's go." Sam said walking out the door right before I followed. I gave Sam the address of the nearest warehouse. He started up the Impala and started backing out.

...

We arrived at the warehouse within ten minutes thanks to Sams speeding. Sam handed me a hand made pure silver machete as he took out a gun with silver bullets. I through the duffel kf medical supplies and extra clothing over my shoulder. I gave Sam once last look before he kicked open the warehouse door. We made our way through the abandoned hallways. We heard groans coming from a more open part of the warehouse. I walked in front of Sam and saw something I didn't want to see. 

Immediately my whole body was washed over by sadness and anger. "Dean!" I ran over to him. He was hung by his wrists. He was beat and bleeding. Bruises covered his body from head to his belt line. He had a black eyes and the cut above his eyebrow was bleeding heavily.

I dropped the bag on the dirty floor as I took the machete and sliced the rope from the beam it was hanging off of. He was groggigly waking up as my hands held him up until the rope snapped and I could gently lay him on the ground. "Im going to go look in the other rooms. Please tell me he's okay." Sam said looking around for the Shapeshifter. "I think he's going to be okay. Dean! Look at me Dean?! Can you hear me baby?" I saw Sam leave the room as I tapped on his cheeks to try to get him to fully wake up. I saw his eyes open up a little more than his voice sounded like a heaven mixed with hell. It was soft but it was dry and broken. 

"Oh my- Y/n. You found me." I felt tears prick my eyes and fall freely down my cheeks. "Yeah I found you. We found you. Let's get you out of here." I heard a footsteps then a click of a gun cocking. I looked up and as I was kneeling there was a gun pressed to my forehead. "Oh I don't think you're going anyway sweatheart." It was Dean or his looks at least. It was the Shapeshifter dressed like Dean right down to his candy apple green orbs for eyes.

"I'm sure we can work something out." The slick smirk on his face proved to me otherwise. It was like slow motion in front of my eyes. I saw the real Dean pick up my sliver machete and turned swiftly, cutting off the arm which held the gun, of the shifter. But as he cut it I flinched and the gun sounded. A sharp burning pain radiated through my shoulder. Sam came rushing into the room and shot the shifter directly between the eyes. I screamed out in pain and held my shoulder. 

Sam came over to the two of us and kept pressure on my shoulder. "No go held him. I'll be fine!" I shouted at Sam, shoving him away to help his older brother. Sam was hesitant but left me. I dragged the bag over to me and took out a ratty old towel out. I ripped my shirt off of me, leaving me in my tank top and applied pressure to my bullet wound. I looked up and Sam was picking up Dean. I zipped up the bag, picking it up and the machete, taking the extra gun from the dead shifter, shoving it into my waistline. I came over to Sam and Dean and helped dragged Dean out of the warehouse. 

Sam took Dean and set him in the front seat of the Impala as I walked to the trunk and set the weapons and the bag inside. I leaned against it the back of the Impala, holding the dirty bloody rag to my wound. I heard Sam close the passenger seat door. Sam came around and just stared at me. "He passed out again. We should get back to the motel so we can patch you up then get back to the bunker so he can get better." I nodded and stood up straight. Sam closed the trunk and said, "He's going to be okay Y/n." I just shook my head. "That's not what I'm worried about Sam. I don't think it was him I talked to last night. It was probably that damn shifter." Tears started rushing down my face more and more. 

Sam came over to me and pulled me into a hug. Well a half hug without hurting me more than I was already hurting from the wound. "Well figure it out Y/n. Come on, let get going." We walked around to the Impalas doors and opened them. We both got in then he started her up. All I could do is stare at Deans broken passed out body. The car lurched forward and we were on out way. 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm not sure if I should do a part 4. I'm sorry for any grammar errors I'm dead tired. Lmk if you want a part 4. Thanks for reading.
> 
> -frankie ♡ 
> 
> ...........
> 
> Credit to me via Wattpad


	4. Final

*I'm sorry this took so long to get out*

Recap:  
Sam took Dean and set him in the front seat of the Impala as I walked to the trunk and set the weapons and the bag inside. I leaned against it the back of the Impala, holding the dirty bloody rag to my wound. I heard Sam close the passenger seat door. Sam came around and just stared at me. "He passed out again. We should get back to the motel so we can patch you up then get back to the bunker so he can get better." I nodded and stood up straight. Sam closed the trunk and said, "He's going to be okay Y/n." I just shook my head. "That's not what I'm worried about Sam. I don't think it was him I talked to last night. It was probably that damn shifter." Tears started rushing down my face more and more. 

Sam came over to me and pulled me into a hug. Well a half hug without hurting me more than I was already hurting from the wound. "Well figure it out Y/n. Come on, let get going." We walked around to the Impalas doors and opened them. We both got in then he started her up. All I could do is stare at Deans broken passed out body. The car lurched forward and we were on out way. 

\---

Once back at the motel we collected all our belongings and got the hell out of Dodge. Sam pulled the Impala into the bunkers garage. Dean was still somewhat weak so Sam helped him to his bedroom. All that went through my mind was the conversation Dean and I had that night. Was it even him? Was it the damn shifter? I sighed, finally stepping out of the car. Walking around to the trunk I grabbed all our bags and brought them inside. I saw Sam come towards me from the direction of Dean's room.

He grabbed his bag. "Dean's asking for you Y/n. I think you guys really need to talk. All Deans been saying is that he wants to apologize for what he did. So either he has memory loss or it was the shifter that you made up with." I felt tears prick my already red rimmed eyes from sleep deprivation. I nodded walking away from Sam, down the hallway and stopping in front of Dean's closed door. I sighed and knocked on the thick piece of wood. I heard heavy footsteps aproach before me behind the door. The door slowly opened to reveal a disheveled Dean.

"Y/n-" He smiled weakly and motioned for me to come in. "Here's your bag. Sam said you were asking for me?" I set his bag on his bed. I felt his presence behind me. I turned around and his hand wrapped with my own. "I'm so sorry I hurt you. I was just so overwhelmed with my emotions I never get to relieve that I guess I spaced out and freaked out. I didn't mean to shove you and injure you. I was just-" I smiled and kissed him. Our lips moved in slow motion it seemed. "I love you Dean Winchester." I said as our lips disconnected. He smirked, pecking my lips before resting his forehead onto mine. "I love you too."

There was a knock at the door, Sam appeared once Dean had opened it. "Kevin called. Says he got something for the trials. We should head over there of you're up for it." Sam smiled as he saw me take Deans hand and lace it with mine. Dean looked at me then back at Sam. "Yeah let's go." Dean kissed my cheek and Sam left. Dean took my bag from me and got his again. "Say.. How about after this we go out? Maybe get some food, some drinks? Then maybe some quality time in Baby just driving 'round.. just me and you?" Dean asked swinging his arm around my shoulders. I smiled, "Sounds perfect." We left the bunker and went to see what Kevin had found.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to me via Wattpad


End file.
